


Machst du es auch mit mir?

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light BDSM, enema
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Er stand auf und holte sich einen Handschuh, stellte sich wieder neben Eva und tauchte seineFaust in den Teig.„Cas!“, rief sie erschrocken, „was soll denn das werden?“„Du hast mich gestern nach meinem Wunsch gefragt“, lachte er und streifte sich den Handschuh ab.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit Cas, treibt es nicht zu wild!“

Mit einem Augenzwinkern stellte er den Koffer ab und nahm ihre Hände in seine, „aber um eines möchte ich dich noch bitten …“

„Willst du ein Video davon?“, unterbrach ihn Eva mit einem Grinsen.

„Nein, denn ich vertraue dir … aber ... überall, nur nicht in unserem Ehebett“, fügte er hinzu.

Sie rollte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf und Gabe wusste genau, dass er ihr das nicht sagen hätte müssen.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst. Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.“

Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorn und schmiegte sich an seinen Hals.

„Wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, würde ich nicht fahren.“

Mit einem leisen Seufzen drückte er sie noch einmal ganz fest an sich, bevor sie nach draußen gingen.

Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass beide sich trennen mussten.

Aber es tat immer wieder weh, auch wenn es nur drei Tage waren.

„Ich liebe dich Honey.“

„Und ich liebe dich, lass dich nicht von fremden Frauen anquatschen“, lächelte sie als er ins Taxi stieg und winkte ihm nach.

_‚Blöde Versammlung in einer blöden Stadt und ich muss blöde Torten machen für einen_ _blöden Auftrag‘_

Missmutig ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen, lag dort eine Weile mit verschränkten Armen und wippendem Fuß.

Im Fernseher lief auch nur Blödsinn und schließlich raffte sie sich auf um ein wenig zu putzen.

Im Spielzimmer ließ sie sich in der Liebesschaukel nieder und schloss die Augen.

Sie dachte an die schönen Momente, die sie zu zweit und auch zu dritt hier schon verbracht hatten.

An die vielen Sachen sie ausprobiert hatten und an einige neue Ideen dir ihr in den Sinn kamen.

„Eva?“, hörte sie eine Stimme rufen.

„Ist offen“, schrie sie zurück.

„Was machst du?“

Cas hatte seinen Dreh für die nächsten Tage beendet und kam lachend durch die Tür, setzte sich auf die Liege und folgte ihr mit den Augen wie sie hin und herschaukelte.

„Nichts bestimmtes, ein wenig in Erinnerungen schwelgen.“

„Wie wäre es mit einer DVD? Gabe meinte ich soll mich um dich kümmern.“

„Ja?“

„Obwohl … wenn ich mich hier so umschaue, kommen mir andere Sachen in den Sinn“

Er legte sich hin, stützte den Kopf auf einen Arm und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Erzähl … was war das verrückteste was Gabe und du gemacht habt?“

„Puhh …“, antwortete sie, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und starrte an die Decke, „da war so viel, lass mich überlegen.“

„Ich denke das krasseste war, als Gabriel meine Hand in seinem Arsch hatte“, schmunzelte sie nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Nein!“, antwortete er ein klein wenig entsetzt und bekam große Augen.

„Hm“, grinste sie verträumt und schaukelte weiter.

„Du hast ihn gefistet?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Nicht so wie man es aus Pornos kennt, soweit kamen wir gar nicht, also um einiges zärtlicher“

„Fuck“, stöhnte Cas und setzte sich wieder auf, „wann … wie?“

Cas kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als Eva ihm von ihrem Abenteuer im ‚Raum der Fantasien‘ erzählte.

„Was glaubst du, warum wir diesen Raum haben? Gabe hat dort alles fotografiert und hier eingerichtet. Dort begann das Abenteuer. Ich hatte ja selber keine Ahnung.“

„Aber es war eine schöne Überraschung, oder?“

„Ja, das war es definitiv.“

„Weiße Erotik also?“

„Unter anderem“, erwiderte sie, stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Danke, dass ich ein Teil davon sein darf. Was ich bisher mit euch erlebt habe … wow. Und verdammt … du wärst eine sehr gute Schauspielerin, ohne Witz.“

„Ja, das alles war tief in mir verborgen und Gabriel hat es herausgekitzelt.“

 

„Tut dir die Schulter weh?“, fragte sie einige Augenblicke später mitfühlend, als er sich die rechte Schulter rieb und stöhnte.

„Nicht so wild, wir mussten die Kampfszene einige Male drehen.“

„Zieh dein Hemd aus und leg dich hin“, sagte sie und stand auf um sich das Öl zu holen.

„Ich weiß nicht … deine Hände auf meiner Haut und die Atmosphäre hier drin, das macht mich jetzt schon scharf“, grinste er verschmitzt, tat aber was sie ihm gesagt hatte.

„Wie viele Mädchen wird es wohl geben, die mich um das hier beneiden?“, schmunzelte Eva und ließ ihre Hände über seinen geölten Oberkörper gleiten.  

„Glaubst du?“, lachte er etwas verlegen und drehte den Kopf auf die Seite um sie anzusehen.

„Nein, ich weiß es. Ich war auch ein Fan, bevor ich euch kennengelernt habe.“

„Und jetzt nicht mehr?“

„Nein, jetzt gehöre ich zur Familie. Ich muss euch nicht mehr anhimmeln. Was denkst du wie es im Netz rund ging, auch jetzt noch, ich meine … die Fantasien der Fans sind manchmal nicht ganz jugendfrei.“

„Liest du das?“

„Doch, ab und zu. Und die Fanfictions … mamma mia, da sind schon echt heiße dabei“,

sie zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ich weiß“, kicherte er, „besser als jeder Porno. Gute Vorlagen um abzuschalten.“

Das kam etwas überraschend aber nicht unerwartet. Eva hatte sich das bereits gedacht.

„Sag mal, würdest du diese Sachen auch mit mir machen, die du mit Gabe machst?“

Diese Frage lag ihm schon länger auf der Zunge, aber irgendwie ergab sich noch nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit.

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad, ja natürlich“, antwortete sie während sie weiter verspannten Muskeln knetete.

„Bis zu welchem Grad?“

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe“, schmunzelte Eva und er lachte.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig, deine Nähe reicht mir.“

„Was möchtest du gerne ausprobieren?“, fragte sie und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wirbelsäule entlang, was ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Ich … weiß nicht.“

„Überleg dir was, wir haben zwei ein-halb Tage. Die Grenze uns gegenseitig unsere Wünsche und Fantasien nicht zu erzählen haben wir schon längst überschritten.

Wir kennen uns und unsere Körper in und auswendig, und das meine ich Wort wörtlich.“

„Na dann fangen wir gleich an“, raunte er ungehalten und küsste sie.

„Ich bin out of Order“

„Mir egal, ein guter Seefahrer sticht auch ins rote Meer.“

„Ich wäre heute reich, hätte ich jedes Mal Geld für diesen Satz genommen“, scherzte sie und stieß ihn leicht von sich.

 

Als Cas abends in seinem Bett lag konnte er lange nicht einschlafen.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und Bilder durchzuckten seinen Kopf.

Am liebsten würde er alles ausprobieren. Cas schloss seine Augen und ließ seinen Fantasien freien Lauf und dabei erwachte auch sein Schwanz zum Leben.

Schnell griff er sich ein paar Taschentücher von seinem Nachttisch und ließ seine Hände unter der Bettdecke verschwinden.

Er stellte sich vor wie Eva nackt hinter ihm stand und ihren Körper an seinen drückte. Wie ihre Hände seinen Oberkörper streichelten und sanft seine Brustwarzen zwirbelten.

Wie sie sich seinen Rücken entlang küsste und immer tiefer rutschte, mit Druck seinen Oberkörper auf die Liege presste und ihn aufforderte seine Beine zu spreizen …

Cas stöhnte leise und rieb schneller.

Er sah Eva vor sich die sich hinkniete, seine Backen auseinanderzog und anfing zu lecken.

Spürte beinahe den kalten Luftzug als sie dann auf die nasse Haut blies und die Vorstellung daran löste Zuckungen aus und schnaufend und keuchend ergoss er sich in den Taschentüchern.

Glücklich schmunzelnd starrte er in die Dunkelheit

 

Am frühen Nachmittag machte sich Cas frisch geduscht auf um Eva zu suchen.

Da einige ihrer Kollegen, sowie Tom noch anwesend waren, beließ er es bei einem Kuss auf die Wange. Sie waren zwar in einem abgetrennten Bereich, aber die Gerüchteküche war immer schnell am Brodeln.

Er setzte sich auf die Arbeitsfläche und knurrte genüsslich, als er den Kuchenteig sah.

Kurzerhand tauchte er seinen Finger ein und leckte ihn ab.

„Was hast du auf dem Herzen Cas?“

Er stand auf und holte sich einen Handschuh, stellte sich wieder neben Eva und tauchte seine Faust in den Teig.

„Cas!“, rief sie erschrocken, „was soll denn das werden?“

„Du hast mich gestern nach meinem Wunsch gefragt“, lachte er, streifte sich den Handschuh ab, den Teig wieder in die Schüssel und den Handschuh in den Abfalleimer, „ich will das auch. Deine Hand in mir.“

Zugegeben, es erregte sie als er ihr das ins Ohr flüsterte und ihrer Kehle entrang ein zittriger Atemstoß.

„Du willst … das … das erfordert viel Zeit und Geduld“, stammelte sie sich räuspernd.

„Ich habe bis übermorgen Zeit, mein Dreh ist vorläufig beendet.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte sie und sah tief in seine blauen Augen, entdeckte aber keine Zweifel.

„Absolut“

„Ich habe hier noch mindestens zwei Stunden zu tun“, sagte sie grüblerisch, fischte ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und reichte ihn ihm.

„Mach dich bereit, du weißt wo die Einläufe sind.“

„Und wenn wir beide die Zeit hier halbieren und du machst das … wenn du willst“, fügte er schnell hinzu.

_‚Ob ich wollen würde? Stell keine dummen Fragen!‘_

„Macht es gut ihr zwei“, winkte ihnen Tom zu, bevor der Chef die Küche verließ.

„Wir sind alleine“, raunte Cas und küsste sie am Hinterkopf, knapp unter dem Haaransatz.

„Wow … Gänsehaut“, grinste Eva und zuckte zusammen.

Sie drehte sich um und mit einem schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen lachte sie:

„Mach weiter, sonst werden wir niemals fertig.“

„Oui Chef“, erwiderte er gehorsam und salutierte.

 

„Ein Kunstwerk!“

Staunend stand Cas vor dem Kühlhaus und betrachtete die Torte.

„Ja, ich bin geschickt mit meinen Händen“, schmunzelte sie wissend und schloss die Türe.

„Das weiß ich. Mhm … du schmeckst nach Kuchen“, flüsterte er, sich ihren Hals abwärts küssend.

„Cas, wenn jemand kommt …“, stöhnte sie leise und drückte ihn leicht von sich.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist schwer die Hände bei mir zu behalten.“

„Komm jetzt“, erwiderte sie und schob ihn zur Türe hinaus, bevor sie abschloss.

Cas war gut drauf. Ein richtiger Sonnenschein, in seiner Nähe fühlte Eva sich immer besonders wohl. Es war alles so ungezwungen, niemals verkrampft, mit ihm konnte sie über alles reden, ohne sich blöd vorzukommen und das war von Anfang an so.

Und jetzt wurde aus der Freundschaft, Freundschaft plus und sie konnte ihn fühlen, schmecken und riechen und es war völlig normal.

 

„Kaffee?“, fragte Eva als sie ins Haus kamen und warf die Schlüssel auf den kleinen Vorzimmerschrank.

„Klar, immer“, schmunzelnd setzte er sich an den Tisch.

„Hast du eigentlich deiner Frau von der Sache erzählt, von uns … drei?“

Ihnen ging kurz der Gesprächsstoff aus und Eva wurde neugierig.

„Nein … habe ich auch nicht vor. Oder sollte ich?“

„Nein … ich wollte es nur wissen, damit es nicht peinlich wird, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen.

Ob du es ihr erzählst, oder nicht, ist deine Sache.“

Ihre Worte hatten ihn ins Grübeln gebracht. Eine kurze Stille folgte. Das wollte sie nicht bezwecken.

„Sollen wir dann starten?“

„Bereit wenn du es bist.“

„Dann zieh dich aus mein Hübscher. Ich will dich in Seitenlage auf der Liege, Beine angezogen“, schmunzelte sie und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Das hast du drauf“, lachte er amüsiert und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte sie während er die Hose auf den Tisch warf.

„Das Kommandieren“, erwiderte er während er sich der restlichen Kleidung entledigte.

„Fällt dir was auf?“, merkte sie an und  deutete auf sich und ihn, „du bist nackt und ich nicht, meine Spielregeln.“

„Alles klar, Mrs. ****, ich wär dann bereit.“

 

Wie gewünscht legte er sich hin und atmete tief durch. Sein Herz schlug einige Takte schneller und er schloss aufgeregt die Augen.

Eva war so zärtlich, streichelte ihn, verwöhnte ihn mit kleinen Küsschen und Bissen und wartete bis er sich entspannte.

„Fuck Eva … was machst du?“

Er riss die Augen weit auf und konnte ein Keuchen nicht unterdrücken als sie ihn mit dem Schlauch neckte. Eine Welle der Erregung erfasste ihn und er war froh dass er lag.

„Gefällt dir das?“

„Zumindest hast du seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.“

Cas deutete in seinen Schritt, wo sein Penis begeistert hin und her wackelte.

„Das ist so geil“, stöhnte er und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Genieße es, du weißt was kommt.“

„Ok, fürs erste geschafft“, sagte sie und drückte sanft einen Plug in seinen Hintern.

„Kannst du wenigstens deine Bluse ausziehen, damit ich ein wenig spielen kann?“

„Tut mir leid, aber dem Personal ist es strikt untersagt, etwas mit Patienten anzufangen“

„Du verweigerst dich mir, ich leg dich gleich übers Knie“, erwiderte er ernst und runzelte die Stirn worauf ihr nur ein belustigtes Schnauben entkam.

„Für jemanden in deiner Position, mit 2 Liter Wasser im Bauch und einem Stöpsel im Arsch, spuckst du ziemlich große Töne.“

 

Nach 10 Minuten fing er an zu jammern als der erste Krampf einsetzte und sie massierte seinen Bauch, streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Wie lange noch?“

Gequält stöhnend schloss er die Augen und Eva sah auf die Uhr.

„5 Minuten.“

„Wie lange noch?“, brummte Cas erneut.

„Immer noch 5 Minuten“, lachte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, japste er und zwei Tränen kullerten aus seinem Augenwinkel.

Er wischte sie beschämt weg und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Hey …“

Eva nahm seine Hand, drückte sie leicht und er atmete tief durch.

„Schließ die Augen. In diesem Raum sind schon etliche Tränen geflossen. Vor Überwältigung, vor Schmerz, vor ‚das-kannst-du-doch-nicht-ernst-meinen-jetzt-mach-irgendetwas-sonst-sterbe-ich-hier‘“, er lachte, „was in diesem Raum passiert, bleibt auch in diesem Raum. Und ich bin die letzte vor der du dich wegen irgendetwas schämen oder rechtfertigen müsstest.

Ich will, dass du das weißt. Wenn du alles aufschreiben würdest, weswegen ich schon geheult habe, dann könntest du dein erstes Buch veröffentlichen.“

„Das ist was anderes.“

 

„Warum? Weil du ein Mann bist?  Männer dürfen nicht weinen?“, grinste ich, „so ein Blödsinn, das habe ich Gabriel abgewöhnt und bei dir schaffe ich das auch.

Ich finde es sehr sexy wenn ein Mann seine Gefühle zeigt“, er schaute ihr in die Augen und sie nickte,

„und ich will, dass du wenigstens hier, alle Emotionen zulässt, ich stecke nicht in deiner Haut und muss wissen was du fühlst.“

„Gabriel hat echt großes Glück, eine Frau wie dich zu haben. Und ich habe Glück dass du meine Freundin bist. Danke“, erwiderte er ehrlich und schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln.

„Nicht dafür“, antwortete sie gerührt und schüttelte den Kopf, „und jetzt verschwinde!“

Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen und nach einigen Minuten war er wieder da.

„Zweite Runde, geht ganz schnell.“

„Schon ok. Du quälst mich nicht, ich genieße jede Sekunde mit dir.“

„Ich bin gerührt.“

„Ich geh danach noch kurz duschen, in Ordnung?“, fragte er und Eva nickte.


	2. Chapter 2

In der Zwischenzeit ging sie zum Bett, tauschte den Latexbezug durch normale Bettwäsche, denn Cas würde definitiv nicht mehr nach Hause gehen sondern hier schlafen.

Nicht, dass er Überwachung brauchen würde, aber Eva war wohler beim Gedanken wenn er nicht alleine sein musste. Und sie brauchte auch jemanden zum Kuscheln. Wo ihr Teddybär nicht da war.

 

„Wow!“

Als Cas wiederkam sah und Eva mit dem langen Latexhandschuh sah, stieß er einen lauten Pfiff aus.

Die Reize wurden sofort an das Gehirn weitergeleitet und von dort aus direkt in seinen Schwanz übermittelt, der sich sofort gierig reckte.

„Besseres Feeling, für dich und für mich“, lachte sie und streichelte über seinen Oberkörper.

Cas knurrte und zog sie nahe in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

Cas setzte sich auf den Stuhl und legte die Beine in die Schalen.

„Aufgeregt.“

Er roch nach Gabriels Duschgel und Eva musste kurz an ihn denken, aber heute ging es um Cas.

„Du wirst mich aber nicht rasieren“, sagte er, es klang aber vielmehr nach einer Frage. Oder einer Bitte.

„Nein, wenn du nicht willst, dann mach ich das auch nicht“, grinste Eva und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine empfindliche Haut nahe seinem Anus und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen.

 

„Andererseits“,  sie hörte wieder auf und so tat so als würde sie einige Haare ausspucken, „jammere nicht wenn es dann irgendwo ziept.“

„Gott, dann mach endlich und dann mach genau da weiter wo du aufgehört hast!“

Sie musste sich ihr Lachen verkneifen als sie zum Waschbecken ging und sich dann die Utensilien zusammensuchte.

„Sag dass du mir vertraust“, schmunzelte Eva, als sie sich wieder zwischen seine Beine setzte und sie zwei schreckensgeweiteten Augen ansahen.

„Ich vertraue dir“, antwortete er etwas unsicher und schluckte.

„Sicher ist sicher“, erwiderte sie und schnallte ihn fest, „wäre doch schade drum.“

„Komm schon, bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Cas atmete nur ganz flach und beobachtete sie genau.

Eva machte es sehr zärtlich und ließ sich viel Zeit.

Nach und nach ließ er sich fallen und genoss ihre sanften Berührungen.

„Halt still, ich habe deine Kronjuwelen in der einen und den Rasierer in der anderen Hand“, rief sie streng, als er sich wohlig räkelte.

Noch nie hatte ihn jemand dort unten rasiert, außer er selber und das auch nicht so gründlich.

Dann machte sie alles gründlich sauber und wartete geduldig bis er seine Augen wieder aufmachte.

„Okay, ich mache jetzt den Stoppel-Test“, sagte sie und er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

Noch niemals hatte jemand das getan was Eva tat, und das raubte ihm kurz den Atem.

Sie begann mit Küssen und streicheln jeden rasierten Fleck, ließ ihre Zunge kreisen und drang einige Millimeter tief in seinen Anus ein. Ein vorsichtiger Schrei und er spannte sich an, weil er so etwas nicht erwartet hatte. Es war, als hätte ihm jemand gezeigt, welche Klänge die Farben des Mondes hatten oder warum die Wellen singen oder warum Ziegen nicht fliegen ... oder ...

Er würde auf jeden Fall ein Gedicht darüber schreiben.

Aber jetzt musste er sich wieder konzentrieren, um nicht sofort abzuspritzen, denn was in seinem Körper vor sich ging, war einfach unfassbar.

Eva konnte nicht anders und wurde geil und nass allein bei seinem Anblick.

Aber dann musste sie schnell ihre Zunge zurückziehen, bevor sie gequetscht wurde.

Mit einem schmutzigen Grinsen im Gesicht stand sie auf und räumte das Rasierzeug weg.

 

War Cas vor ein paar Minuten auf Wolke sieben, wurde er  mit einem Schlag wieder in die Realität zurückgebracht, als Eva den kleinen Beistelltisch mit verschiedenen Utensilien in seine Nähe rückte.

„In Ordnung, lass uns anfangen.“

Mit einer Mischung aus Aufregung, Erregung, Nervosität und ein klein wenig Angst sah er sie an.

„Du sagst bitte sofort, wenn etwas schmerzt oder unangenehm ist, wie gesagt, ich stecke nicht in deiner Haut. Wir machen langsam mit Pausen, Schritt für Schritt.

Und du sagst mir bevor du kommst, ansonsten werde ich dich abbinden.“

„Abbinden“, wiederholte er und sah sie entsetzt an. „klar, irgendwo muss ich es ja mal ausprobieren.“

„Ja, aber nicht bei mir. Komm her.“

Er winkte sie mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Letzte Worte? Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“

„Nein“, schmunzelte er und griff in ihren Nacken um sie in einen innigen Kuss zu verwickeln.

„Wäre auch schade gewesen, ich freu mich darauf“, erwiderte sie und setzte sich wieder.

„Ich mich auch“, antwortete er erwartungsvoll und lehnte sich zurück.

Es war auch wie bei Gabriel ein unglaublich spannungsgeladenes Gefühl für Eva ihn mit ihren Fingern zu bearbeiten.

Darauf bedacht nicht absichtlich immer seine Prostata zu treffen dehnte sie ihn bis er nach mehr verlangte und sich ihr entgegenstieß.  

 

„Cas!“, rief sie erschrocken, „ich binde dich fest, ich schwöre es dir, ich will dir hier nicht das Gegenteil von Lust verschaffen.“

„Ich werde schon schreien.“

„Wenn du schreist ist es zu spät“, sagte sie ernst und er rollte mit den Augen, „wir machen das hier auf meine Weise, kapische?“

Mit zwei Schlägen auf seine Hinterbacken stellte sie ihn wieder ruhig.

Bereits nach zehn Minuten brodelte es in Cas’ Körper und er bat sie atemlos aufzuhören.

„An deiner Ausdauer müssen wir noch üben.“

 

Eva ließ sich Zeit, viel Zeit. Cas wurde ungeduldig, Sie drohte ihm wieder mit dem Festschnallen und machte weiter. Er musste sich einmal selber stoppen um nicht abzuspritzen und sie machte eine kleine Pause. Er bettelte sie an aber Eva entschied sich dagegen.

„Du wirst schon sehen, wieso ich das nicht mache.“

Sie wusste, dass Gabriel mit einer solchen Explosion kam, dass es schon vorgekommen war, dass er kurz auscheckte.

Cas sah Eva an, dass auch sie mit ihrer Kontrolle zu kämpfen hatte und das ließ ihn innerlich schmunzeln.

Die Dildos wurden immer größer, der Gleitgel-verbrauch stieg.

„Ich weiß es ist unangenehm“, sagte sie mitfühlend und streichelte seine Oberschenkel, „aber denk daran wofür du das machst.“

Cas jammerte und ächzte als ihn das Spekulum immer weiterer dehnte und starrte mit glasigen Augen an die Decke.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, es zerreißt mich gleich.“

„Komm trink was.“

Eva gab ihm zu trinken und küsste jeder seiner Tränen weg, die ihm über die Wange liefen.

„Wenn du Gabe davon erzählst, kannst du den Teil auslassen?“, murmelte er beschämt und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

„Schon vergessen? Was hier passiert, bleibt auch hier drinnen.“

Zu sagen er gewöhnte sich an dieses Gefühl wäre vielleicht übertrieben, aber er fand es nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr so schlimm. Dennoch war er froh, als Eva das starre Instrument aus ihm entfernte.

„Komm Cas, du schaffst das, nur noch ein kleines Stück, arbeite mit mir, entspann dich.“

 

Noch nie in seinem Leben war er so gedehnt worden und er fragte sich wie es sein konnte, dass es möglich war, größere Sachen verschwinden zu lassen, wie er es in manchen Videos gesehen hatte, wo er jetzt schon das Gefühl hatte, dass jeden Moment irgendetwas reißen könnte.

„Das ist es, gut gemacht, du hast mich fast, wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Seltsam, voll … aber auch verdammt geil“, murmelte er überwältigt und sie lächelte ihn wissend an.

Eva spürte jede Bewegung von Cas. Jedes Mal wenn er sich ein Stück bewegte, jedes Mal wenn er seine Muskeln anspannte und entspannte … ein unbeschreiblich aufregendes Gefühl.

Und Cas ging es nicht anders.

„Bitte …“, japste er und sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Bitte was?“, fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und atemlos stöhnte er:

„Ich muss jetzt kommen. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.“

„Dann mach etwas.“

Mit zitternden Händen drückte er fest um seinen Penis und stoppte was in wenigen Sekunden unaufhaltsam gewesen wäre.

Cas so außer sich zu erleben ließ auch Eva erregt aufstöhnen.

„Baby … oh Gott Baby“, wimmerte er nach einigen weiteren Minuten als sie versuchte, mit den Knöcheln ihrer Hand jedes Mal seine Prostata zu treffen.

„Ich muss … ich brauche“, stammelte er in einem fort und bewegte sich unruhig.

Eva entzog ihm ihre Hand und gab ihm einen Schluck zu trinken.

Als er sie etwas traurig und enttäuscht von der plötzlichen verspürten Leere ansah, küsste sie ihn auf die Stirn und streichelte über seine Brust.

 

„Ich werde dich heute auch noch etwas anderes lehren. Der Orgasmus ist für viele das Ziel.

Klar, fühlt sich toll an. Aber die wahren Genießer, und zu denen werde ich dich machen, konzentrieren sich aber auch auf die Phasen in denen sich die Lust langsam aufbaut und sich die Erregung im ganzen Körper ausbreitet.

Wer lernt, den Weg zum Höhepunkt langsamer zu gehen, hat länger was davon.

Der Weg dahin kann sehr intensiv sein, wenn man sich nicht nur auf das Ziel konzentriert.

Es erfordert Geduld und Übung sich zu kontrollieren und wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei.“

„Oh Gott Baby, ich komme auf der Stelle, wenn du so weiterredest.“

„Nein wirst du nicht“, grinste sie bestimmend und legte ihre Lippen auf seine, „aber wenn du es zulässt, lass ich dich heute fliegen, das verspreche ich dir.“

„Alles!“

 

Diese Worte alleine und die ruhige Art, wie sie mit ihm redete ließen ihn vor Lust erschaudern.

Was für eine Frage. Natürlich wollte er diesen Weg gehen.

Das Rein -Raus-Spiel war ohnehin nie ansatzweise so befriedigend gewesen als dieser Sex hier.

Nein, kein Sex. Nicht nur. Hier ging es um etwas anderes. Das war eine neue Stufe.

Es ging darum, den eigenen Körper besser kennenzulernen, ihn bewusst wahrzunehmen, ihn zu kontrollieren, zu erfahren was es noch für Möglichkeiten gab, die Erfüllung zu finden.

Als er seine Hüften etwas bewegte, schloss er die Augen und verzog das Gesicht und Eva spürte wie ihn ein schmerzvoller Blitz durchzuckte.

„Halte still, ich habe dich, lass dich fallen, ich mache das schon!“

„Fuck … fuck, fuck Baby, das ist so viel“, stöhnte er und klammerte sich an die Stützen des Stuhles.

„Zu viel?“, fragte sie erschrocken und zog ihre Hand zurück, „bist du okay?

Hab ich dir wehgetan?“

„Nicht … nein nicht zu viel, nur viel …“, wimmerte er als er die plötzliche Leere spürte,

„bitte … es ist so gut … nicht aufhören.“

„…“

„Eva?“, fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken in denen sie ihre Hand nicht bewegt hatte.

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun“, murmelte sie und versuchte sich in einem Lächeln.

„Komm her.“

Auch wenn sie ansonsten immer taff erschien, wenn sie ihre Männer verwöhnte. Nun bekam sie es wie bei Gabriel wieder mit der Angst zu tun.

Er breitete seine Arme aus und sie legte sich in seine Umarmung.

 

„Ich werde dich mich nicht verletzen lassen, und ich weiß dass du es nicht tun wirst. Du bist der einfühlsamste, zärtlichste, liebevollste, emphatische Mensch den ich kenne.

Und ich kenne mein Safeword. Und ich werde es sagen, wenn es zu viel wird, versprochen, und jetzt solltest du dich schleunigst wieder nach unten bewegen und zu Ende bringen was du angefangen hast, denn ich tropfe vor Gleitgel und Verlangen. Bitte“

„War es ein gutes Gefühl?“, fragte sie, wuschelte durch seine Haare und versuchte ihre Nervosität zu überspielen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung“, knurrte er erregt, „mach schon, ich muss jetzt unbedingt kommen, und bitte drück nicht wieder die Stop-Taste. Ich kann nicht mehr. Mach schon und besorg es mir endlich“, lachte er und rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

Vier Finger glitten ohne Probleme hinein und Cas stieß sich ihr übermütig entgegen.

Zischte vor Überraschung an dem plötzlichen Brennen und legte seinen Kopf zurück.

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Eva vorsichtig und er nickte.

„So okay.“

„Oh … fuck … ja“, schrie er, als sie seine Prostata streifte und ihre Hand Stück für Stück weiter hineinbewegte.

Aus seinem Mund kam es fast wie ein Gebet: „Nicht stoppen … nicht stoppen … ich komme … fuck … Baby!“

Eva wäre nicht Eva, hätte sie ihn kommen lassen … und so zog sie sich zurück, bis nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen in ihm waren. Sie spürte sein Keuchen und sah die pulsierenden Kontraktionen.  

Sie liebte es, ihre Männer ans Limit zu bringen.

„Nein … bitte mach weiter … ich muss“, flehte er und rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Noch nicht … noch nicht jetzt … halt noch ein bißchen durch“, flüsterte sie.

 

Cas wollte ihre Hand. Dann würde er sie auch bekommen.

„Finger weg“, zischte sie und schlug seine Hand weg als er sich selber streichelte, „du wirst nur von meiner Hand in dir alleine kommen, verstanden?“

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du unglaublich sexy bist, wenn du so bist?“, raunte er.

„Ja, aber ich höre es immer wieder gerne. Entspann dich. Vor allem deine Oberschenkeln und Po- Muskulatur. Tief atmen.“

Das Ziel war vor Augen, es ging leicht, Cas war entspannt, zitterte nur leicht.

„Ein bißchen noch … ein  … kleines …“

Sachte drückte sie ihre Hand dagegen und der Muskelring öffnete sich …

Beide schrien gleichzeitig. Eva in Panik weil Cas ihre Hand verschluckt hatte und Cas vor Ekstase und sie konnte spüren wie ihn einige Blitze durchzuckten.

„Was zur Hölle war das?“, keuchte er und schnappte nach Luft, sein Muskel spannte sich um ihr Handgelenk.

„Das … du hast es geschafft … meine ganze Hand in deinem Arsch.“

Seine Erektion war weg, aber auf seinem Bauch hatte sich eine Pfütze aus Lusttropfen gebildet.

 

Cas beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne so weit sein Körper es zuließ und sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Erleichterung.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“

„Fuck … voll, groß … unfassbar“, murmelte er und sank wieder zurück in die Lehne.

„Gut?“

„Bitte beweg dich“, antwortet er und nickte verträumt.

Eva startete einen langsamen Rhythmus. Versicherte sich, dass sie jedes Mal beim Hineingleiten über seine Prostata streifte und beim Hinausgleiten leicht an seinem Muskelring zog.

Immer kürzer wurden die Abstände und sie wurde etwas mutiger und eine kleine Spur schneller, immer darauf bedacht selber die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren.

Sie genoss den Anblick ihres Freundes und sie Gefühle, die sie ihm schenken durfte.

Die Augen halb geschlossen, flatternde Augenlider, rote Wangen und zitternde Lippen.

„So fucking sexy Mr.****“, knurrte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr lange durch.“

Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und um Luft ringend sah er sie an.

Eva spürte die leichten Zuckungen um ihre Hand und es war ein fantastisches Gefühl.

Ein Zusammenspiel von Muskeln und pochendem Fleisch.

„Ich will es sehen. Lass es raus Cas“, flüsterte sie und drückte seine Hand.

Sein Körper bäumte sich auf, er stöhnte und schrie, vergaß alles um sich herum, das komplette Gegenteil von dem wie er sich im normalen Leben gab.

Eva war so unendlich glücklich, zufrieden und dankbar, dass sie diese Seite von Cas sehen durfte.

Mehr als einmal drückte er fest ihre Hand und beide waren im Adrenalinrausch.

Am Gipfel seines Höhepunktes bebte sein Körper und ihr Handgelenk wurde so fest eingeklemmt, dass kurz der Zweifel in ihr aufkam, ob sie diese jemals wieder herausbekommen würde.

Eva konnte jeden angespannten Muskel und die Adern an seinem Körper sehen.

Dieser Anblick war einfach wunderschön, und sie schoss in Gedanken schnell ein Bild davon.

 

Cas schwebte und Tränen füllten seine Augen. So einen Orgasmus hatte er noch nie erlebt und er erlag seinem Sinnesrausch. Es dauerte lange bis er wieder von seinem Höhenflug herunterkam und sein Körper aufhörte zu zucken. Die ganze Zeit hielt er Evas Hand und war froh, dass sie da war.

Vom Stöhnen war nichts mehr übrig, es herrschte nur noch Stille. Einzig Cas’ hektische Atemzüge füllten den Raum. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war so erschöpft. Aber glücklich.

„Cas?“, fragte sie leise, „bist du okay?“

Er hob einen Daumen.

„Ich ziehe sie jetzt vorsichtig heraus, in Ordnung?“

Er hob wieder einen Daumen. Er war fertig, fix und fertig.

Raus ging es Gott sei Dank einfacher als hinein und er wimmerte leise.

Fasziniert starrte sie auf sein offenes Loch, das sich aber nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder vollständig schloss.

 

Diesen Teil, wenn sie die Fixierungen löste und ihre Männer saubermachte, sich vergewisserte, dass es ihnen gut ging. Das mochte sie am Meisten.

„Cas?“, flüsterte Eva fürsorglich und streichelte seine Wange.

„Hm“, antwortete er ausgepowert und lächelte sie an, „das war unglaublich.“

Sie reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser mit einem Strohhalm und er seufzte leise.

„Ich kann nicht mehr gehen, meine Beine zittern immer noch.“

„Nur bis zum Bett“, sagte sie sanft und half ihm hoch.

Eva zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und löschte das Licht.

Dann nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme und streichelte über seine Brust, seine Wangen, hörte seinen Herzschlag.  

Der Vollmond schien durchs Fenster und sie sah in sein Gesicht. Strahlende Augen, einen verträumten Blick und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Geht es dir gut?“

„Danke. Hab dich lieb“, flüsterte er und nickte, aber in seinen Augen war so viel mehr zu lesen.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Gabriel musste eine Entscheidung treffen und er fühlte sich miserabel. Es gab nur eine Person, die es schaffte, dass er sich wieder besser fühlte


End file.
